


Interesting Quirks

by CarleighAlpha



Series: One Shots/Imagines [10]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Bondage, F/M, Kinky
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-15
Updated: 2018-07-15
Packaged: 2019-06-10 18:17:27
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,288
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15297258
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CarleighAlpha/pseuds/CarleighAlpha
Summary: Sam has a bit of a kinky side, but he doesn’t know that his girlfriend, {Y/N} has one. Enough Said.





	Interesting Quirks

{Y/N} was reading a book in Sam’s room, she loved it so much, the door opened to reveal Sam with a box, she smiled at him with curiosity, Sam shuts the door and sets the box down.

 

“ Hey babe? What’s in the box?” {Y/N} asked as Sam smiled at his girlfriend, Dean was most likely in his room, thank Chuck it was down the hall, he sits down next to her and kisses her, it wasn’t out of the ordinary for him to do that, he pulls away and stares into his eyes.

  
“ I got a confession to make.” He started, {Y/N} was slightly confused, but doesn’t speak.

  
“ The sex we have been having is kinda.. how should I put this… expected?” He explained, she didn’t know that Sam wasn’t as vanilla, but she smiles.

  
“ Well what do you suggest?” She asked as he smiled at her, he got up and took his shirt off, she bites her lower lip, Sam picks up the box and places it on the bed, he opened it and she is surprised.

  
“ Sam Winchester, didn’t know you had a kinky side.” {Y/N} said as she sees restraints, Sam chuckled at her, but smiled.

  
“ I didn’t think you were into it.” Sam said as she gets up and kisses his ear, Sam’s eyes go up, he is enjoying the feeling.

  
“ I can be your dominatrix.” {Y/N} confessed to him, he smiled.

  
“ Please.” He begged her, she smiled, she places the box above the bed and gets the restraints out, she gets naked and Sam does as such, she grinned to him.

  
“ Do you give me control Sam?” She asked as she held cuffs in one hand and rope in the other, Sam gulps, he is excited about this, {Y/N} can tell by his boner.

  
“ Yes.” He tells her, but she frowns, that name doesn’t suit her in this role.

  
“ Yes what?” She asked as he gulped louder, becoming even more turned on.

 

“ Yes my Mistress.” He told her, she smiled, the way he says it rolls off his tongue.

  
“ Very Good boy.” She replied, she pointed to the bed, Sam got on, {Y/N} slapped his rear, he yelped, but she took it as a good sign, {Y/N} go into the box and get a collar, she places it on Sam’s neck.

  
“ Ready Sammy?” She asked, Sam nodded.

 

“ Yes.” He told her, she cuffs him then ties the cuffs onto the bed board, Sam’s ass in the air for her, {Y/N} gets a leather glove out.

  
“ You’ve been bad Sam.” {Y/N} said as he gulped, his cock was throbbing right about now, he wanted to take her, but right now he wanted to please her.

  
“ Now, I gonna spank you, till lets say five, each one getting harder.” {Y/N} whispered to him, she puts the glove on and feels the plump muscle, then she spanks him, sending a jolt in him, he bites his lower lip, she slaps again, this time harder.

  
“ Count them.” She growled before backhanding his right cheek.

  
“ Three.” He grunts, {Y/N} is please, she rubs her hands together then slaps again, it’s hot.

  
“ Four.” He cried, his dick was leaking precum, it was such pleasurable torture, this time she gets another leather glove on and rubs her hands so much faster, then slaps the fuck out of Sam’s rear.

  
“ FIVE.” He cried as he was being so damn submissive, {Y/N} removed the handcuffs, only for them to be behind him, she makes him sit down on his sore ass, he whimpered, but she purred against his neck, Sam groaned, he wanted to fuck her badly, {Y/N} got the box and brought out two cock rings and lube, {Y/N} sees his cock, red, large and the tip glistening with precum, she smiled at it.

  
“ Let me give you some relief.” {Y/N} said as she lubed his cock up, it thrusted into her hand, but she lets him, she pulled her hand away.

  
“ But Mistress…” Sam started, but {Y/N} kisses him to shut him up, she pulled away, she places the cock rings upon his length and turned two buttons on, vibration go up Sam’s spine, he groaned.

  
“ Don’t you dare cum.” She growled, she pushed him over, he lands on his back, she gets on top of him, placing a leg on each side of head.

  
“ Lick.” She growled, he licked her core, she shivered, she lowered a bit and Sam dove in, licking her sweet juices, tasting everything, gripping his long locks in her hands, ridding his face, she cried out as her juices were caught in Sam’s mouth, the vibration’s were close to making Sam cum, but he held it back, {Y/N} got off of Sam’s face, she helped him sit up, she removed the cuffs and the cock rings, Sam was on his knees and {Y/N} was too, Sam takes the things and places them in the box, Sam kisses her hard.

  
“ Sam, please take me.” {Y/N} begged, the door opened behind {Y/N}.

  
“ Sam, I gotta…What the?” Dean’s voice made {Y/N} freeze, but Sam glared at his brother.

  
“ Dude.” Sam told him off, Dean shut the door and the two continued, Sam lands her hard on the bed, kissing and nipping at her neck.

  
“ My little sexy kinky bitch.” Sam growled, she moaned loudly.

  
“ Please stop teasing me daddy.” {Y/N} accidentally let out, Sam stopped and smirked at her.

  
“ Daddy I gonna fuck this pretty tight pussy with his extremely hard cock.” He growled in her ear, he then thrusted into her, she took him so deeply, he was pressing against her cervix.

  
“ Feel so good Sam.” {Y/N} told him, but Sam stayed in place.

  
“ No, that’s not the word I’m looking for.” He growled, he bites into her shoulder to prove a point.

  
“ Please Daddy.” She cried, he grinned and thrusts back before slamming into her core, she cries out, cumming all over his cock.

  
“ That’s it {Y/N} cum for Daddy and Daddy alone.” Sam growled in her ear, she was made for him alone, he thrust more and more into her, her cum surrounds his cock and it made him speed up more, she gripped the back of his shoulders, her sharp nails digging into his skin.

  
“ That’s is, scratch me.” He growled, she raked her nails down his back, he loves the feeling of what he is doing to her and vise versa.

  
“ I’m gonna cum inside you and breed you.” Sam growled as he felt the very familiar tingling in his spine, that set {Y/N} off, she groaned, but couldn’t stop herself.

  
“ SAM!” {Y/N} cried out as she cums all over his throbbing cock again, he catches it and groaned, stilling his hips.

  
“ {Y/N}!” He growled out, he came deep in her, he was pumping a weeks’ worth of fertile cum into her extremely fertile core, he pants above her, opening his eyes to see she is smiling, he pulls carefully out of her, she just lays there.

  
“ That was amazing, we should do that again. I love you.” {Y/N} said before passing out, Sam kisses her forehead and gets out of bed.

  
“ Sorry about forgetting to lock the door Dean.” Sam said as he rubs the back of his head, but Dean is beyond scarred for life.

  
“ Lock the damn door next time and warn me.” Dean told his brother, Sam just smiled at him.

  
“ I seriously need to get laid. Hell, my brother and {Y/N} are going at it like fucking rabbits.” Dean rants out, Sam chuckled at the snide remark.


End file.
